In Remembrance
by nevillesgirlfriend
Summary: A memorial service for all those who fell in the Battle at Hogwarts. If you haven't read DH, don't read this story.


As always, thanks to everyone who takes the time to read and review my stories

_As always, thanks to everyone who takes the time to read and review my stories. And of course, sadly, I own no rights to the characters in this story. They do, however, live in my heart._

_ Author's note: Bane's death is not documented or inferred anywhere in any of the books. However, I included his name to make a point. And for anyone who may not know, Frank Bryce was the name of the muggle groundskeeper Voldemort killed. Oh, and I wanted to include Moaning Myrtle on the monument, but I don't know her last name, and it just seems wrong to list her as Moaning Myrtle._

In Remembrance

Harry sat quietly, remembering the last time he had been in this spot. Had it really been only a year ago that Professor Dumbledore had been killed? It sounded like such a short period of time when he really thought about it. Yet, he had lived a lifetime in that one year.

The last time he'd been here, the grounds had been filled to capacity with witches and wizards who had come to honor the life of Albus Dumbledore. The merpeople and the centaurs, even though treated as lesser beings by most witches and wizards, had also come to pay their respects to a man who had respected them in return.

He'd been seated in the back a year ago, unable to really focus on the memorial service. His mind instead overwhelmed with his immense grief and the knowledge of what he must do. Today, he was seated in the front of the gathering, yet now, as then, he was overcome with grief. So much life. Gone. His family. Gone. People he had loved. Gone. The loss was so profound. And still because of their sacrifice, others would be able to live free of the fear that had plagued the wizarding world for so long.

Harry looked toward the white marble tomb that held the remains of the greatest wizard to ever live. Dumbledore's tomb no longer stood alone on the grounds of Hogwarts. It was now joined by a second tomb. Severus Snape had been Dumbledore's man to the last, and it was only fitting that he should join Dumbledore in his final resting place.

The tombs were separated by several feet and between them, in stark contrast to the white tombs, stood a black marble monument. Harry was too far away to read the monument's inscription, but he knew what it said. _"For all those who gave their lives so that others may live free. Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Alastor Moody, James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Regulus Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, Fred Weasley, Dobby, a free elf, Ted Tonks, Cedric Diggory, Colin Creevey, Rufus Scrimgeour, Gornuk the Goblin, Bathilda Bagshot, Bane of the Forbidden Forest, Frank Bryce, Gellert Grindelwald, …."_ The names went on and on.

Pulled from his private reveries, by the murmurs of those around him, Harry glanced around at his friends, his family. He felt the heavy weight of Fabian Prewett's watch on his wrist. The Weasleys may not be his family by blood, but they were the family of his heart.

His gaze moved over the faces of the others who had gathered at Hogwarts to fight that final battle against Voldemort and his followers. The Order of the Pheonix, Dumbledore's Army, Ministry employees, teachers, students. Gryffindor's, Ravenclaws, Hufflepluffs, and yes, even some Slytherins. Witches, Wizards, Centaurs, Houselves. All gathered together.

Professor McGonagall, the new Headmistress of Hogwarts, was seated with the Heads of House and Kingsley Shacklebolt on the dais in front of him. The other Hogwarts professors were seated across the aisle. Behind them sat many Hogwarts students with their families. He could see Neville Longbottom and his grandmother. Between them, Frank and Alice Longbottom were seated. It lifted Harry's heart a little. He knew Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom would never be the same, they probably didn't even understand what had happened, but maybe, just maybe, they did.

The houselves were seated in the rows behind the students and their families. Some of them looking quite uncomfortable to be seated with wizards and witches rather than serving them. Kreacher sat proudly upon his chair wearing a pristine white dish towel and Master Regulus's locket.

Hagrid and Grawp were in the very back. Grawp was looking quite the worse for wear. Even though he was small for a giant, he had thrown himself into the battle, fighting giants much more massive than he. Harry was glad that, while he was given more than one wary glance, his attendance had been accepted without comment. Even the Centaurs had come, though they chose to gather away from the crowd. Harry knew, however, that their willingness to even attend spoke volumes.

The crowd quieted as Kingsley stepped up to the podium.

"Friends," his deep, resonant voice boomed. "One week ago, we gathered here to battle a common enemy. The real enemy here was not, however, Lord Voldemort. The true enemies were hatred, prejudice and intolerance.

"For too long, the wizarding world has lived under a cloud of oppression. Pureblood. Halfblood. Mudblood. Blood traitor. We gathered here to fight the wizard who would have exterminated many of us. We rebelled at such an idea. Many gave their lives to prevent such a thing from happening.

"I ask you though, am I, are any of us, any better? Look around you. Who do you see?" Harry could hear people shifting around in their seats. Many faces turned toward him, clearly expecting that Kingsley's passionate address was inspired by him.

"You see the faces of those who fought with you. Brave witches and wizards. But who else do you see? Do you see the Centaur who fought at your back? Or the house elf who bravely threw himself into battle against witches and wizards he had been sworn to serve? What about the giant who so valiantly fought against those larger than he? Did you ever really see them before? Your brothers in arms have been treated as lesser magical creatures throughout wizarding history. By us. But no more.

"We have allowed our fear to justify the subjugation of other magical beings. Fear that they would prove more powerful. I tell you today that they are more powerful. In our time of need, they came to our aid. That is powerful. Would you, would any of us, have done the same had the situation been reversed?"

Harry glanced at the gathered crowd. A range of emotions played over the faces of the witches and wizards. Shame, confusion, but ultimately, acceptance and understanding. In a moment of silence, Harry could hear Hermione's softly uttered, "_Finally_." For years she had been appalled by the treatment of other magical creatures, knowing all along what Kingsley was now helping others to see.

"Changes must be made. We can no longer treat our magical brethren as lesser beings," Kingsley continued. "We are now entering a time of transition. In order to facilitate this transition, the Ministry of Magic will be restructured. In my first official act as Minister of Magic, I am authorizing the creation of a new department within the Ministry. The Department for the Promotion of Interspecies Magical Cooperation. This department shall be comprised of representatives from all magical species. We have much to learn and much to share. As the muggles say, there will be a few bumps in the road, but we will muddle through."

Kingsley paused for a moment, needing time to overcome his own grief. "We have gathered here today to honor the memory of those who have fallen. I say there is no better way to honor their memory than to pledge ourselves to the goal of freedom and equality for all magical creatures. This monument stands as a testament to those who made the ultimate sacrifice for those ideals. I ask you to join me in a moment of silence in remembrance of all those who gave their lives so that we may live free."

Harry heard more in the ensuing moment of silence than he had ever heard in a room full of babbling voices. He listened to the low whistle of the wind through the trees, almost like a sigh, and the gentle lapping of water against the shores of the Black Lake. He could hear the soft breaths of those seated around him and a small sniffle as someone quietly weeped for a lost loved one. And while he knew he would feel the loss of his family and friends for a long time to come, he was finally at peace.


End file.
